


Bleach OC Ember Karon

by Cmd1095



Category: Bleach
Genre: Characters & Settings, Literature, Sci-Fi & Fantasy, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmd1095/pseuds/Cmd1095
Summary: Another OC of mine that was recently made, she's still not entirely finalized, but this is pretty much her.I may introduce Ember to my fanfic at some point, but that is not currently my planfeedback as always is welcomeBleach belongs to KuboEmber belongs to me





	Bleach OC Ember Karon

**Author's Note:**

> Another OC of mine that was recently made, she's still not entirely finalized, but this is pretty much her.
> 
> I may introduce Ember to my fanfic at some point, but that is not currently my plan
> 
> feedback as always is welcome
> 
> Bleach belongs to Kubo  
> Ember belongs to me

Name: Ember Karon  
Alias:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 157  
Birthdate: December 15th  
Birthplace: Tokyo Japan  
Currently residing: Seireitei  
History: Ember was born in a middle class family with parents who loved her and an older brother who was a bit distant at times, but had a very good relationship with her

Ember grew up with a nice life, the color of her hair earned her teasing in elementary school...until she beat her tormentors senseless with a chair. After that incident, she was the most popular girl around, she had loads of friends, and as the years passed and her body developed she had a lot of men after her too, including some of her former tormentors. All in all it was a really good life... Until her junior year in high school

While Ember was a star student, popular, smart, athletic, etc... Her brother was not. He struggled in school, didn't have many friends, and was a bit on the scrawny side. He fell in with the wrong crowd, trying out drugs and getting involved in a gang.

Ember begged her brother to stop, but he drifted further and further away from her. This pained her greatly, as her beloved brother was slipping away from her.

One day Ember followed her brother, so she could try and get her parents to intervene, but she chose the wrong day to do it. Her brother was going to his death, he owed money, a lot of money, and he was going to give up his life to protect his family from vengeance by his gang.

Ember watched her brother get shot, and screamed, alerting the gang member that she was there. He was a lowlife with a gun and was faced with a defenseless teenage girl with a body to die for, what he tried next was obvious.

Ember defended herself, knocking the gun away when the man came close, then hitting him and grabbing the gun herself. She aimed at the thug, but her hand shook, she couldn't bring herself to shoot someone. The thug saw this and charged her, and Ember reflexively shot and killed the man, causing his corpse to fall on her.

Ember was never convicted of murder, it was self defense, but the experience drove her nearly insane. The sight of blood in any quantity, and to a lesser extent guns, would reduce her to a sobbing shaking wreck. It didn't help that at this time she became spiritually aware. The sight of ghosts and the occasional hollow scared her, but what was worst was that the ghost of her brother began to follow her, always at a distance, but she knew he was there, until one day he wasn't

Ember prayed that this meant he had passed on, but the next day she was attacked by a hollow. Ember tried to defend herself, but the the beast removed its mask, showing her the face of her brother, drenched in blood. Ember died of a panic attack instantly, moments before a shinigami came to slay the hollow... Which also didn't help her mental state much

Ember was sent to the soul society, where a kind old couple in the slums of the rukongai took her in. For a long time, Ember was like a zombie,she'd spend hours sitting around, staring into space. Over many years, she regained her former personality, and was happy again with her new family.

This too was doomed to end, the slums had rampant crime, and one day a robber raided Ember's home. She walked inside after he had already killed the old couple, the sight of their bodies lying in their own blood shattered her fragile sanity once more, and she spent many years on her own, surviving on pity from others.

One day Ember was faced with a shinigami, who took her in and nursed her back to health, even managing to restore her sanity once more. The two became very close, eventually falling in love.

This lasted until the invasion by vandereich. Ember's lover was one of the first to die. After she heard the news, Ember decided she had had enough. Everyone close to her was always taken away, and she always had to watch it happen. She resolved, no matter what, she was going to become a shinigami and grow strong enough to protect people, and then... maybe she could let someone get close to her again

Ember joined the shinigami academy with a perfect test score, and through sheer force of will and natural talent, graduated in only 2 years. She then decided to join squad 13, as they were most accommodating of her crippling fear of blood.

Faction: Gotei 13, squad 13  
Rank: recruit

Appearance

Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 115lbs  
Physical Appearance: smoking hot body,  waist length fiery red hair that shimmers in the light like fire. Sapphire blue eyes. Fair complexion  
Clothing/Armor: modified uniform, reveals midsection and bandages around breasts with the shirt torn open. Tight fitting pants show off legs.  
Visual Age: 18

Personality

Preferred Method of Combat: Zanjitsu and hoho  
Values: above all else Ember values friendship and protecting this dear to her  
Attitude: fiery temper, and a bit flirty  
Dislikes: Perverts, losing people she cares about, killing, has a crippling fear of blood  
Overall Personality: Ember has fiery temper, is outgoing and social, very demanding, and determined. She never gives up on what she wants. She likes to flirt with men for fun, but hates perverts, particularly when they target her for their perverted desires. A kind and caring friend, and quite sensitive towards those lucky enough to be considered dear to her. However she has extreme difficulty letting someone get close to her because of her tragic past. It's not that she doesn't want to have people close to her, but the thought of losing someone again terrifies her and stops her from letting herself relax enough for someone to get close

 

Zanpakutou

Zanpakutou Name: Otomi no Ikari (rage of the maiden)  
Spirit Appearance: Ember's sprit looks a lot like her, only with the difference that it's her gone completely insane. She speaks in a wailing voice when she speaks at all, normally she just wails though. She wears a straight-jacket and her hair has patches missing and is frazzled. Her eyes are bloodshot and her face has dark stains from crying.  
Inner World: the inner world is strange, it's like an asylum, but designed to keep the sane people out, instead of the insane in. Her spirit resides in one of the rooms, curled up in the corner  
Sealed Form: a double edged sword with a wider rounded tip, making it look sort of like a teardrop, the blade is made of a blue-ish colored steel, adding to the appearance of a teardrop

 

Shikai

Shikai Release Phrase: Rage or Scream (see ability 3 for explanation)  
Shikai Appearance: the blade looks the same as sealed but the steel of the blade becomes reddish instead of blue, and it is engulfed in flame  
Shikai Abilities:  
Tamashi no hono(Flames of the soul)- the primary ability of Otome no ikari is the ability to create and control fire. The base amount and strength of flames available depends on reiatsu.

Kokoro no hono(Flames of heart)- while the fire made by Otome no ikari is initially based in reiatsu, there is an additional factor in the intensity and power of the fire. Ember's emotinal state has a direct effect on the fire. If her resolve wavers, from sorrow, fear, or something else, the flames become weaker, conversely, if Ember is extra determined or angry, the flames will increase in power accordingly

Toketsu Tamashinohi (Fire of the frozen soul)- On command, Ember's fire can instead consist of freezing energy, burning with cold rather than heat, these flames are blue and white in color. Ember can switch between cold and heat with the commands "my heart has been frozen" and "my heart boils with fury" respectively. Ember cannot use cold and hot fire simultaneously, but at the command all currently existing flame switches element as well. In addition, the shikai may start in either heat or cold. If the release phrase "rage" is used it begins in heat "scream" starts it in cold mode.

 

Bankai  
Bankai Name: Otome no zetsubo (despair of the maiden)  
Bankai Appearance: the single blade of shikai becomes two, and wings of flame styled after butterfly wings sprout from Ember's back  
Bankai Abilities:  

Shikai retention- all abilities of shikai are maintained in bankai, with an appropriate boost in strength for the form change of shikai to bankai

Flight- the wings of fire provide Ember with the ability to fly, hover, and perform aerial maneuvers unrivaled by the normal walking on air power of shinigami. This provides a large effective boost to hoho.

Kobito no Gisei(Lover's sacrifice)- a self sacrificial move only usable in bankai. The blood in any number of limbs and torso turns to fire and forcefully exits the body, creating flames of unrivaled power that last for a single attack. The move deals extensive damage to the body, if the torso is used, only a captain of squad 4 or equivalent healer can prevent death. Other healers can sustain life, but until a sufficiently powerful healer is found Ember will be in an unstable coma and could die at any time.

 

Combat abilities

this will detail Ember's abilities at Captain level, in individual RPs she may have higher or lower abilities.

 

Intelligence - High, Ember isn't a genius, she can't invent things or create kido like some people do, but she's very insightful and intelligent in her own right.

Reiatsu - Legendary, Ember's reiatsu is on par with that of the Royal Guard, it's so great she often wears a limiter like the ones used for human world missions even while off duty to prevent destroying the surrounding area wherever she goes.

Zanjitsu - Legendary, Ember's skill with a blade is unrivaled, and she rarely needs more than her sword to end a conflict.

Kido - nonexistant, Ember is completely incompetent with kido, her reiatsu control allows her to form reiatsu platforms and use shunpo, and that's just about it. 

Hoho- Superior, Ember's shunpo skills are admired by all in the Gotei, while not a master of shunpo like Soi-fon or Yorouichi, her shunpo is still a cut above average captains. Her speed in bankai rivals and even exceeds the aforementioned masters

Hakuda- Weak, Ember used to be proficient in hakuda for her rank, but her skills slipped away over time. Hakuda would usually prolong a battle, and it would also draw blood long before ending a fight, which back when she was younger was a crippling impediment 

Endurance- High, Ember's endurance is somewhat limited by her body's build, but she has a lot of stamina.

Strength- Legendary, Ember's reiatsu, combined with her mastery of zanjitsu, result in physical strength rivaled only by the most physically powerful of captains. In bankai her strength increases further, making her an unlikely powerhouse.

**Author's Note:**

> To date this is still one of my favorite OCs that I've made, mostly due to a few specific stories I've written featuring her. I may not be as into Bleach as I used to be, but this OC will always hold a special place in my heart.


End file.
